Masa
by Karla 'Mione
Summary: Me provocas, me enterneces, me abstraes... ¿Me perdonas?


**Masa **

Estás en mis piernas, a horcajadas, frente a mí. Te mueves, inexperta pero deliciosamente sobre mí. Rozándome al máximo, besándome al máximo, excitándome al máximo. Me puedes, lo sabes: me puedes.

No tienes idea de lo que estás provocando¿verdad? No tienes idea lo que estás despertando. Te estoy deseando, Hermione; mi control se va alejando, y no piensa venir. ¿No lo sientes? Mis dedos presionando tu espalda, impidiendo te alejes un centímetro de mí; mi lengua, profanándote, surcándote, humedeciéndote; mi voz invocándote, no sé si deteniéndote o implorándote más. ¿No me sientes? Ya no estoy en tu boca, voy por tu cuello, rumbo abajo, abajo, abajo...

No me ayudes, no desabotones tu blusa ansiosa. Tienes que detenerme, negarte, cubrirte.

Al menos has dejado de contornearte en mi encima.

Yo no voy a detenerte, me vuelves loco, sí. Mientras, voy esperando, besando tu clavícula: mira que algo de paciencia existe. Bueno, ni tanta, ya que mis manos se han colado por debajo de tus ropas, lado a lado en tus costillas, y mi dedo prensil roza ansioso aquella pequeña prenda que deseo arrebatarte, que esconde lo que es mío, mi destino.

No gimas, no me descontroles más, mira que estoy conteniéndome, esperando tu cuerpo libre; mira que ya no puedo más.

¿Terminaste? Afirmativo. Voy bajando, caminando mis labios sobre ti, un sendero marcado por el deseo.

Mis manos ya tomaron tus montes, tibios, erguidos. No gimas, mira que... te pueden oír. Penosamente una de mis manos te libera y va hacia tu boca, cubriéndote, apagando tu voz. No... no lamas mi palma, no lo vas a lograr, no te voy a soltar: soy más fuerte que tú.

¿Porqué tus manos se desenlazan de mi cuello¿Te vas a detener? No... Sé... Vale, lo sé: es lo correcto.

Pero me vuelves a sorprender, mientras me voy retirando de tus pechos. No te vas a ir, no: tus manos se han doblado a tu espalda, tratando de desatar la barrera entre mis labios y tu piel.

- 'Mione... – exclamo, anonadado, pero ni te inmutas, y logras tu cometido: ha caído, ante mis ojos; has descubierto mi tesoro.

Es mentira: nunca fui más fuerte que tú. En segundos has logrado que mi mano libere tu boca y se una a la otra. No te están tocando, están las dos palmas abiertas, unidas por el índice, desde tu esternón, entre tus segundas costillas, van presionando, en afán de enrumbarse hacia lo que has descubierto.

Pero me detengo, un solo segundo, a mirarte:

No me alejo mucho, sólo un poco la cabeza, para poder alzar la mirada hacia tu rostro...

Y no puedo regresar.

_Despeinada: Tus cabellos regados, a contracorriente, algunos por sobre tus labios, los cuales te estás mordiendo, mientras suspiras, agitada. _

_Azorada: rosa, rosa tus mejillas, acalorada. Ni la mejor flor. _

_Tus hombros desnudos: La blusa no cae más porque la perpendicular formada por tu brazo y antebrazo lo impide. Tu piel, ni blanca ni trigueña, a la vista, invitándome. _

_Temblando: me doy cuenta ahora, estás temblando, entre mis manos. Rezagos de miedo e inseguridad en ti, pero aún así, tienes los ojos cerrados, dejándote hacer, por mí. _

_Totalmente por mí. Totalmente por mí._

- Merlín. – exclamo.

Vas enfocándome, tanto por lo dicho como porque he demorado mucho en volver a ti. Me preguntas, con los ojos, qué pasó, asustada.

- Eres... Lo más hermoso que he visto. -

No sonríes. No cuestionas. No lloras. Sólo te acercas, de a poquitos, y me besas tiernamente, a penas rozando. Y respondo, tan tenue como tú, mientras voy cubriendo tus hombros y abrochando tus botones.

Me gusta cuando no hay más, cuando se ha dicho todo de esa manera: tácita, pero clara.

Presionando con mis manos tu cintura, para arriba, y te levantas, y te sigo. No hay más que un paso, de la silla hacia nosotros ahora. Seguimos frente a frente, pero voy por tu túnica, que está a medio metro en el buró, tan sólo alejando mi pierna derecha y usándola como soporte mientras me estiro a recogerla. Mientras te sueltas el cabello para volvértelo a recoger.

Retrocedo un paso y la abro, para que te la pongas. Viras y te metes en ella, viras y vuelvo a mirarte: acomodándotela, el cuello, cerrándola, abrigándote. Tal cual niña te dejas hacer por mí. Me encanta saberlo. Me encanta.

Una última acomodada, te sonrío y mis manos entran por tu cuello, para traerte hacia mí y besarte. Con tus mejillas entre mis manos te pregunto:

- ¿Estás bien? -

Asientes, pero veo tu mirada preocupada. Será lo de siempre, será.

- Hey, preciosa¿en verdad estás bien? -

No me miras, tus ojos clavados al suelo: espero mientras comienzas, no te presiono, mira que no.

- Es que... – miras algún punto hacia mi derecha, pero no a mí.- No quiero que pienses...

Shhh...

Mis labios, emitiendo aquella onomatopeya, irrumpen sobre los tuyos, callándote. No es un beso, sólo una interrupción muy mía.

Lo sabía, era lo de siempre, era...

- Jamás pensaré mal de ti. – directo, profundo, teniendo tu mirada.

- Pero yo te provoqué y si no fuera por que tú... – te desesperas por explicarte.

- Jamás. ¿Entiendes? Jamás. – con la mirada te advierto que no hay lugar a objeción alguna.

Te amilanas, y aún medio preocupada, vuelves a bajar la mirada, con los ojitos vidriosos, lo pude ver antes que lo hicieras.

¿Cómo puedes mostrarte tan frágil ante mí? Eres tan reacia y segura ante todos, pero en la intimidad eres tan vulnerable. Ahí radica tu fuerza, tu dominio sobre mí: He aprendido a distinguir entre tus lágrimas caprichosas y las de dolor. Pero con cualquiera me puedes, te lo juro, me puedes.

Te traigo hacia mí, abrazándote.

- Lo que pasa es que para ti todo esto es nuevo. Y te dejas llevar. – me oyes, lo sé, pues hasta estás respirando más despacio para poder escucharme.- Y, aunque yo ya he tenido experiencia, no estoy acostumbrado a 'detenerme'. Se me hace difícil... Es la 1° vez que lo hago.-

Me separo de ti y, tomándote del mentón con tan solo un dedo, te obligo a mirarme.

- Es porque te amo. – no hay intención alguna, sólo una verdad.

Vuelves a poner tu carita en mi jersey marrón, mientras mis brazos reptan por sobre tu espalda, cubriéndote.

Te haces una masa perfecta en este abrazo.

Siempre debiste estar ahí. Siempre debí dejarte.

Algún día entenderás por qué no fue así.

Algún día entenderás que sólo...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dedicado a:** Los pedacitos de mí que aun quedan, que debo buscar y volver a unir para seguir con todo esto que llaman vida.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Masa. No deseo ser plagiaria de Vallejo, pero el título me resultó puntual. El fic, en sí, no denotaba pasión (el comienzo), ternura (el nudo) o decepción (el desenlace). O, al menos, ese no era mi fin. Aunque los 3 son importantes, me prima lo último, pero ni ello ha resaltado.

Flemático, impasible y diría vacío, pues siento es así, pero no sé si sería un concepto correcto. Simplemente planteo mi confusión, y deseo sembrarla en ustedes. ¿Cuál es la pregunta? Si no la han hallado, he fallado, o fui demasiado abstracta.

En cuanto lean el título, y mientras van avanzando en la historia, se iran preguntando el porqué del título, no hallando relación aparente. Y, aunque al final parezca que la han encontrado, no será más que una ilusión, o una razón secundaria.

Masa: ni tierno, ni excitante, ni depresivo. Sólo confuso, sólo eso, sólo yo.

**† —(• K a r l a •)— †**


End file.
